1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device or machine for stretching and exercising the human body. Specifically, the invention relates to a device or machine which incrementally moves, positions, and stretches the head, neck and upper shoulder region (i.e., the occipital region) of the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for stretching the head, neck, and upper shoulder region of the human body have included both medical and non-medical devices. Purely medical devices typically include over-the-door and power-controlled traction devices. Non-medical devices have typically included gym-type stretching equipment including, but not limited to, gravity balls and Pilates machines. However, Pilates equipment, MedX exercise equipment, and other fitness-oriented exercise and stretching units are often uncomfortable, cumbersome, and/or difficult to operate.
The complexity in applying any of the aforementioned devices for stretching and unloading the head, neck and shoulders is that, while the user's position of comfort may be obtained by movement of the occipital region by only a few degrees, these prior art devices provide movement of the occipital region which cannot be precisely controlled. Thus, the movement is either less than the movement that provides the maximum benefit or greater than the movement required. The latter may actually exacerbate the discomfort of or even cause injury to the user. Furthermore, conventional physical therapy devices, which often require prescription, are also not arranged and designed for intricate movements. Instead, these conventional physical therapy devices typically incorporate an arbitrarily selected de-compressive force at a “one position-fits-all” angle.
The foregoing illustrates a few of the shortcomings of the prior art. As previously described, prior art stretching devices for physical therapy and/or conditioning have not provided multiple positional options for the user prior to application of stretching movement. Thus, a machine for stretching the head, neck and upper shoulders region of the human body is desired which provides precise and comprehensive control of occipital positioning to the user during use and application thereof.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
An object of the invention is to accomplish one or more of the following:
Provide a machine for stretching the head, neck, and upper shoulders region of the human body which moves and adjusts the user's head, neck, and upper shoulders in multiple directions relative to the user's torso;
Provide a machine for stretching the head, neck, and upper shoulders region of the human body which permits the user to precisely control the movement and adjustment of the user's head, neck, and upper shoulders while the user is using the machine; and
Provide a machine for stretching the head, neck, and upper shoulders region of the human body which permits the user to precisely control the movement and adjustment of the user's head, neck, and upper shoulders relative to each other using three actuators that operate independently of each other.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the following specifications and drawings.